1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a recording apparatus including a recording head which discharges liquid so as to record an image onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known recording apparatus includes an adjusting device which is configured to adjust the position of a recording head which discharges liquid. The recording apparatus further includes a liquid supplying device which is positioned near the recording head to supply liquid to the recording head. Depending upon the positional relationship between the adjusting devices and the liquid supplying device, it may be difficult to adjust the position of the recording head.